


Total Eclipse of the Heart

by CarolineGoldilocks



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineGoldilocks/pseuds/CarolineGoldilocks
Summary: Mystik Falls - Jahrhunderte lang war sie auf der Flucht vor Niklaus, einst musste sie dafür ihre große Liebe Elijah zurücklassen. Dies liegt nun ebenso lange zurück. Etwas anderes als ein Leben auf der Flucht kennt sie nicht, echte Bekanntschaften hat sie keine, andere sind meist nur ein Mittel zum Zweck, doch niemanden lässt sie an sich heran. Doch wie wird sie sich verhalten, wenn sie nach all den Jahrhunderten auf Elijah trifft, der sie vor Klaus warnen will, welcher ihr dicht auf den Fersen zu sein scheint, um sich an ihr zu rächen und gleichzeitig zu versuchen weitere Hybriden zu erschaffen.





	1. Turn Around and Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
Dies ist eine FanFiktion und bassiert auf den Serien "The Vampire Diaries" und "The Originals". Weder Charaktere, Orte noch Grundstory gehören mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Story, sondern schreibe sie zur Unterhaltung.

** _ Kalijah: Total Eclipse of the Heart: _ **

** _ Turn Around and Look at me: _ **

Einmal wieder hatte Katherine die Salvatore-Brüder um ihren Finger gewickelt. Auch wenn es bei Stefan diesmal ziemlich ruckelig gewesen war, wegen der Doppelgängerin Gilbert, doch so war er nun gemeinsam mit Damon und ihr hier im Grill und sie spielten Billard. Herausfordernd blickte sie die Brüder nacheinander an. Bewusst hatte sie ihre Kleidung so gewählt, dass sie die beiden damit ablenken könnte. Aber auch so trug sie am liebsten ihre dunkle Jeans, die anlag wie eine zweite Haut. Dazu trug sie ein einfaches Top und ihre Lederjacke mit den Dreiviertelärmeln. "Du spielst mit unfairen Mitteln Pierce!", seufzte Damon frustriert und langsam leckte sie sich über die Lippen. "Eine Frau sollte die Vorteile nutzen, die ihr gegeben sind", schmunzelte sie Grinsend. 

Natürlich spürte sie die Anwesenheit von weiteren Vampiren, doch gerade hatte sie die Situation unter Kontrolle. Einen Fluchtweg hatte sie dabei natürlich immer im Blick. So ganz aus ihrer Haut konnte sie dann doch nicht. Kurz leckte sie sich über die Lippen und beobachtete mit einem Grinsen, wie Damon danebentraf. Als Vampir sollte man meinen, er könne zielen. Betont lässig versenkte sie daraufhin eine Kugel. "Wenn ich es schaffe, mit einem Stoß drei Kugeln zu versenken, singst du auf der Bühne Karaoke", grinste Damon nun. "Da ich nicht glaube, dass du das schaffst, Versuchs ruhig Salvatore, ich werde in der Zeit meinen Drink genießen", grinste sie. Kurz sah sie sich über die Schulter. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass etwas oder jemand sie beobachtete. Doch niemand schien sie und die beiden Salvatore-Brüder zu beachten. Jedenfalls noch nicht. Ein anderer Vampir könnte es natürlich auch sein, sie hatten ja mehr Möglichkeiten das unauffällig zu tun. 

Nur eine Sekunde hatte sie weggesehen, da drehte sie den Kopf wieder zum Tisch, da setzte Damon zum Stoß an. Eine Kugel rollte in das Loch in der oberen linken Ecke, die zweite rollte in das Loch auf der Hälfte und die dritte rollte bis wenige Millimeter vor das Loch genau gegenüber. Doch stieß Stefan diese leicht an, sodass auch diese im Loch verschwand. "Das war aber schummeln", protestierte sie und lachte. "Seh‘ ich nicht so, ich hab‘ drei Kugeln versenkt", grinste Damon nun sein spitzbübisches Grinsen. Kurz seufzte Katherine. "Ich habe drei Kugeln versenkt und jetzt bist du an der Reihe, deinen Teil zu erfüllen", grinste er nun und schob sie in Richtung der provisorischen Bühne. Stefan ging herüber zu dem DJ und Murmelte ihm einen Song zu. Das könnte ja heiter werden. Leise seufzte sie, kurz fuhr sie sich durch ihre dunklen Locken und nahm dann das Mikro in die Hand. Allein bei der ersten Melodie erkannte sie, um welches Lied es sich handelte. Skeptisch zog sie die Augenbraue hoch und sah zu den beiden, dann grinste sie aber. _"Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round", _begann sie. Für einen Moment schoss ihr ein Gesicht vor Augen, an das sie schon lange nicht mehr gedacht hatte. _Elijah_...

Während sie also sang, warf sie den beiden abwechselnd neckende Blicke zu, während jeder auf seine Art zurück grinste. 

_"Every now and then I fall apart"_

Für einen Augenblick ließ sie den Blick oberflächlich über die Menge wandern. Die meisten interessierten sich schon gar nicht mehr dafür, da sie nicht die erste war, während andere sie ziemlich interessiert ansahen. Das ein oder andere Mädchen warf ihrem Freund sogar einen bösen Blick zu, da er nun zur Bühne sah. Chaos stiften! Das war also auch so möglich.   
Ihr Grinsen vertiefte sich. Lässig stützte sie sich mit dem Unterarm auf den Mikroständer, das Miro hielt sie in der Hand. 

_"I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark"_

Die beiden, niemand würde wahrscheinlich verstehen, wie sehr dieser Song ihr Leben beschrieb. Mit der freien Hand strich sie ihr widerspenstiges Haar nochmal zurück. Sie hatte das Gefühl, es entwickelte ein Eigenleben. 

_"But now I'm only falling apart_

_There's nothing I can do"_

Ehrlicher würden diese Worte wahrscheinlich niemals über ihre Lippen kommen. Niemals würde sie jemandem Schwäche zeigen können. Das war absolut ausgeschlossen. Schon vor Jahrhunderten hatte sie gelernt, dass Vertrauen nur ein Trugschluss war. Ein Synonym für Verrat, wenn man denn so wollte. Davon hatte sie bisher schon genug in ihrem Leben erlebt. 

_"A total eclipse of the heart_

_Once upon a time there was light in my life"_

Erneut kam der Urvampir ihr in den Sinn. Zu ihrem eigenen Schutz hatte sie ihn hintergehen müssen, ihn zurücklassen, ohne auch nur irgendein Wort des Abschieds und der Erklärung. Seitdem war ihr Herz gebrochen und kein Mann hatte es je wieder geschafft, die Splitter zusammenzusetzen. Seit jeher trug sie statt eines Herzens nur Splitter in der Brust, die sich tief in ihr Fleisch bohrten, sodass der Schmerz ihr jederzeit gegenwärtig war. 

_"And I need you now tonight_

_And I need you more than ever_

_And if you'll only hold me tight"_

Kurz schloss sie die Augen, ein leises schlucken war zu hören, einen Augenblick war ihre Kehle wie zugeschnürt. So lange schon hatte sie all die Emotionen fest unter Stahlketten eingesperrt, da würde sie ihnen gewiss nicht jetzt den Weg an die Oberfläche gestatten! Schließlich war sie Katherine Pierce. Nicht umsonst war sie ein emotionsloses Monster. Gefühle waren nur ein Ausdruck von Schwäche. 

_"Once upon a time I was falling in love"_

Und da sah sie _ihn_. Er stand da, mitten in der Menge, zwischen all den Fremden. Dort stand er und sie hatte das Gefühl, direkt in seine Augen schauen zu können. Sie schien nur zu ihm zu sprechen, alle anderen schienen plötzlich woanders zu sein. Die letzten Worte gingen direkt an _ihn..._

_"But now I'm only falling apart"_


	2. Look into my Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
Dies ist eine FanFiktion und bassiert auf den Serien "The Vampire Diaries" und "The Originals". Weder Charaktere, Orte noch Grundstory gehören mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Story, sondern schreibe sie zur Unterhaltung.

** _Kalijah: Total Eclipse of The Heart:_ **

** _ Look into my Eyes: _ **

Mit zittrigen Fingern steckte sie das Mikrofon wieder zurück in den Ständer. Von außen ließ sie sich nichts anmerken, doch innerlich war sie komplett aufgelöst. Er war hier, Elijah war wirklich hier und er hatte sie offensichtlich gesehen. Doch es wurde er sagen? Kurz biss sie sich von innen auf die Wange, dabei sprang sie lässig von der Bühne und wollte zurück zu Stefan und Damon gehen, schließlich standen die beiden noch am Billardtisch und warteten auf sie.  
Gerade als sie die beiden ansteuerte, packte eine Hand fest ihren Unterarm und zog sie durch die Menge in den Nebengang, wo sich auch die Toiletten befanden. Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, spürte sie die kühle Wand selbst durch die Lederjacke in ihrem Rücken und einen Finger auf ihren Lippen.  
Sie hasste das Gefühl eingeengt zu sein und am liebsten wollte sie ausbrechen, sich gegen ihn wehren. Ihre Miene versteinerte, während sie Elijah nun ansah. Augenblicke lang sagte keiner von ihnen mehr ein Wort. Sie starrten einander nur an, keiner war gewillt dem anderen nachzugeben.  
Auch wenn der Bass der Musik im Hintergrund zu hören war, so war die Stille zwischen ihnen beiden so erdrückend. Elijah war schon immer ein verschlossener Mann gewesen, doch gerade war es für sie so, dass sie das eiskalte Feuer aus seinen Augen auf ihrer Haut glühen fühlte. Er war so eiskalt und gleichzeitig schien sie unter seinem Blick zu verglühen. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte sie das Gefühl dass es die letzten 500 Jahre zwischen ihnen nicht gegeben hatte.  
Doch wurde das Schweigen nur von einem Wort unterbrochen, ihrem Namen.  
"Katerina"  
Auch wenn sie diesen Namen schon lange abgelegt hatte, ging er ihr gerade durch Mark und Bein. Ein elektrischer Schauder bereitete ihr eine Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper. Sie wusste nichts zu erwidern, außer: "Elijah", sie hatte das Gefühl, ihre Stimme klang kratzig und heiser zugleich. Wieso brachte er sie nach all der Zeit noch immer so aus der Fassung? Wieso brach er durch ihre Einmauern und brachte sie gar zum schmelzen?  
"Du solltest nicht hier sein", zischte der Urvampir, sein Blick durchbohrte sie, er blickte tief in ihr Innerstes. Elijah sah dass, was sie vor anderen geheim hielt und auch wenn ein Teil von ihr das mehr als mochte, behagte es ihr gerade absolut nicht. "Ich entscheide wohl selbst, was ich soll und was nicht", zischte sie zurück. Die Spannungen zwischen ihnen schien aufgeladen und kurz hatte sie das Gefühl, die Funken schienen nur zu sprühen.  
"Ist das also die neue Katerina?", Kam es leise und trotzdem für sie klar und deutlich über seine Lippen. Seine Worte hätten nicht schmerzhafter sein können. Sie wusste selbst, dass sie sich verändert hatte, doch wollte sie sich nicht in seinen Augen verändert haben. Es war verrückt, schließlich hatten sie sich 500 Jahre nicht gesehen, doch anscheinend besaß auch sie in ihrem Inneren eine sentimentale Seite.  
"Katerina Petrova ist schon lange tot, was bleibt ist Katherine Pierce", erwiderte sie, ihr Blick hielt dem seinen stand, das braune Feuer seiner Augen traf auf das braune Feuer ihrer Augen.  
Die Zeit um sie herum stand still, der Bass der Musik wummerte nur noch hintergründig in ihren Ohren. Geräusche von außen schienen dumpf, bis gar nicht existent zu sein. Gerade zählte in ihrem Kopf nur der Mann, welcher sie selbst völlig aus der Bahn warf. Auch Elijah schien sprachlos, für einen Moment blickte er sie ungläubig und... entsetzt?... an, die Lippen leicht geöffnet, ehe er sich wieder fing und die Fassung bewahrte. Verflixt nochmal.  
"Du solltest von hier verschwinden", kam es erneut von ihm, anstatt dass er auf ihre Worte reagierte. So sehr hatte sie sich eine Reaktion erhofft. Leicht biss sie sich auf die Lippe, doch nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Solche Gefühlsausbrüche unterdrückte sie in der Regel immer. Frustriert knurrte sie ihn nur an. Dieser Mann war so herrisch.  
"Das sagtest du bereits", presste sie zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. Auch wenn sie deutlich verstand, was er sagte, schien seine Körpersprache etwas völlig anderes zu sagen. Stahlhart presste sein Körper sich gegen ihren. Nichts fand mehr zwischen ihnen Platz, kein Blatt Papier, nicht Mal ein Staubkorn. Perfekt schmiegten sich ihre Körper aneinander.  
"Wie es aussieht, muss ich mich bei dir ja wiederholen, Katerina", murmelte er mit einem leicht knurrenden Unterton.  
Sein Knurren ließ sie erneut erschaudern. Ihr war heiß und kalt zugleich. Hart drückten sich ihre Brüste gegen seine Brust, ihre Brustwarzen waren inzwischen steinhart. Ihr Mund war staubtrocken. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie musste hier weg, aber gleichzeitig wollte sie nicht mehr von ihm los, ihre Lippen auf seine pressen und alles um sich herum vergessen.  
Heiße fühlte sie seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht, während sie beide einander unterbewusst näher kamen. Nur Millimeter trennten ihre Lippen voneinander. Elijahs Blick hielt den ihren gefangen. Kurz spürte sie ihn schlucken. Leicht biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe und ehe sie sich versah lagen ihre Lippen schon aufeinander. Es war ein förderndes und drängendes Spiel, dem keiner gewillt war, nachzugeben.  
Seine Hände fanden ihre Hüften, drängten sie gegen die Wand. Ihre Hände krallten sich in den Kragen seines Jacketts. Leicht biss sie in seine Unterlippe. Dass Knurren, welches er von sich gab, ging ihr durch Mark und Bein und beinahe wäre sie schwach geworden, jedoch nur beinahe. So ganz konnte sie dann doch nicht aus ihrer Haut.  
So schwer es ihr auch fiel, sie riss sich von dem Urvampiren los. Sie konnte den Schimmer der Verletzung in seinem Blick sehen, ehe sie sich ganz abwandte und in übersinnlicher Geschwindigkeit den Grill verließ, in der Hoffnung sie würde das ganze Chaos auch dort zurücklassen. So etwas durfte ihr nicht nochmal passieren.  
Das letzte was sie spürte, war dass jemand ihr das Genick brach und plötzlich alles schwarz wurde.


End file.
